Heeter:Freeza's secret long lost evil brother
by theevilorchestra
Summary: while the Z Gang was training in those crucial 10 days before the cell games another powerful force comesto earth Freezas other brother! YOU MUST READ AND REVIEW!
1. The beginning

Heeter: Freeza's Secret Long Lost Evil Brother  
  
::I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of the characters that were not created in my own imagination:: description::While Goku and the rest of the Z Gang are training to defeat Cell an even stronger Force comes to Earth and it's Freeza's other brother?!  
  
Chapter 1: The Beginning  
  
Gohan flipped over in the air to dodge his father's kamehameha attack that blasted through the air at supersonic speeds directly towards him. Gohan flew over his father, flipped again and kicked him directly in the face so that Goku flew back toward the ground, Gohan flew down until he was beside his father and Gohan attempted another kick in the back of his head to send Goku back up in the air, but Goku got back to his senses just in time, right when Gohan was supposed to connect, foot to head, with his father, Goku disappeared and ended up behind his 11 year old son and exclaimed, "Gohan you must try harder! Fight me to your fullest! We must get as strong as we can before we fight Cell!"  
  
  
  
"It's not like I'm going to fight him myself dad! And you know I'm trying my hardest, I'm only 11 what do you expect from me!" Gohan wined back loudly, "How do you know we won't need you, Gohan. I know you're stronger then this so why don't you try harder than your hardest, you should always be prepared, and never be too arrogant, or you'll be sorry when the time comes." Goku answered his son for the 3rd time in the past 2 days they've been training together. He made the same point every time they sparred, Gohan was still full of energy but he was panting a little to catch his breath. "Shall we continue, son?" Goku asked Gohan encouragingly, Gohan got an obvious smirk on his face as he replied, "Yes father, I don't believe we finished." Goku flew higher into the air and Gohan followed before they continued their spar that went on for the next 6 hours.  
  
Later that night, "Gohan, Goku!! Come inside for dinner!!" Chichi screamed at the top of her lungs. The next thing she noticed were 2 blurs and 2 very fast winds passing her into the house, "My god, they must be starving today." Chichi pointed out a few seconds after the wind past. "So what is it ma?" Chichi heard Gohan say curiously from the dinning room, Chichi was dumbfounded at the fact that they were already in the dining room and she didn't actually see them come through the door... Neither Gohan or Goku could make out what their "dinner" was, it was some kind of meat or something with some strange brown sauce over it. "Oh, it's Salisbury Steak, and you better eat it!" Chichi was too late though, both Goku and Gohan were digging into their 5 plates of Salisbury steak, and within 30 seconds, they were done. "Wow, I never knew that something that looked foreign could taste so good.!" Goku commented to Chichi. "We better get washed off now, Gohan. Hey Chichi, you think you could start me and Gohan a bath?" Goku asked his wife respectfully. "Of course honey," Chichi replied happily. She just loved taking care of her husband and son.  
  
Goku had trouble sleeping that night, he sensed something very powerful, "Goku, it's just Cell, there's no one else out there." Goku reassured himself for the 5th time that night, but boy was he wrong. Goku eventually fell asleep but he sensed a power even higher then cell's, and immediately woke up. "It must have been a nightmare," Goku told himself and attempted to fall right back asleep but he heard the door open and Gohan was at th front of the door "Daddy?" Gohan came into his parents' room, "Yes son?"Goku replied to his only son. "I just had a really freaky nightmare." Gohan said quietly and walked slowly toward his parents' bed, "Gohan?" Chichi asked sleepily, "what are you doing up at this time? It's 3 o'clock in the morning." Goku looked over at the digital alarm clock on his night stand, it was 2:57 in the morning. "I had a scary nightmare." Gohan replied once again to his mother this time, "Oh, come lie down with mommy and daddy then Gohan. Oh my poor baby, what happened in this nightmare?" Chichi asked curiously. "There was this huge power and Freeza came back, but it wasn't Freeza, it was some other guy that was at least 10 times stronger, but it wasn't Cooler either, he was even stronger then him too. But the guy was after you for revenge, just like Cooler, he was red though, red and black, and he looked really big and scary and he came here, killed Piccolo and was looking for you, daddy." Gohan looked at his father and began to cry, "but it was so real, I could feel his power as if it were real." Gohan added very shakily, Goku didn't want to admit it, but he now thought the power might be real, his son felt the same power as him. Goku wanted to make sure it was real though, he needed evidence though, good evidence. Goku decided to call up Roshi's house to see if Krillin felt it too, but before he got a chance, he heard the telephone ring, he got up to answer it at instant transmission speed, "Hello," Goku spoke into the reciever, "Goku, did you feel that huge power!?" Goku heard Krillin's voice growing frantic, "You mean you felt it too!! Both me and Gohan felt it, I thought it was just a nightmare though," Goku whispered into the reciever hoping Gohan or Chichi didn't hear, he didn't feel as if they were ready to know about the huge mysterious power, it was just too strong and Chichi'd go psycho if she found out Goku wanted their only son to help defeat an evil creature that was probably twice as powerful as Cell. "What should we do, Goku?" Krillin asked Goku shakily, "Krillin, I honestly have no idea," Goku whispered shakily, he had to admit, this power terrified even him, "K-Krillin?" Goku stuttered over the reciever, "Yeah Goku?" Krillin responded quietly, "What if Freeza has another brother? One that's twice as strong as Cooler? That could be a possibility, Gohan had a dream about the guy, he said he was like Freeza and Cooler, but he looked slightly different, he said that the monster killed Piccolo and came after me," Goku told Krillin nervously. "B-but that's i-impossi-ible," Krillin stuttered back at Goku, "Krillin, listen to me. Nothing is impossible, I know the thought is terrifying, even for me, but we have to face the truth, Krillin, I don't want to believe it either, but Gohan's dream is the only true evidence we have so I'm going to stick to it." Goku explained to Krillin, "Should we wait and see what happens or," "No Krillin we can't wait at all, we have to find this guy, Meet me at the look out in an hour, we can discuss it there then we will call up Capsule Corp. and speak to Vegeta" Goku told Krillin loudly and slammed the reciever onto the hook and called for Gohan, "What is it father?" Gohan asked curiously, "Get your armor on now Gohan!" Goku exclaimed to Gohan, "But why father?" "There's no time to explain, just do it!" Goku yelled at Gohan, "Right," Gohan told his father as he ran into his room, took out his saiyan armor and replaced his Teddy Bear Pjs with the battle gear and went back to his father, Chichi fell right back asleep after Goku answered the phone. Goku walked over to his sleeping wife, bent over, and stroked her face with his hand, he was unsure if he would come out of this alive and he couldn't leave without saying goodbye, "Goodbye Chichi, I love you,"he told her then he kissed her cheek and walked over to gohan, "Are you ready son?" He asked Gohan seriously, "Yeah I guess so," Gohan replied quietly to his father, he had a feeling he knew what was going on, Gohan suspected that his "nightmare" wasn't actually a nightmare, but reality, "Dad?" Gohan asked Goku quietly, "What is it, Gohan?" Goku asked his son curiously, "is Piccolo still alive?" Gohan looked up at his father and Goku noticed his eyes watering, he didn't know the truth about Piccolo, but he had faith in his old, green, Namekian friend, "I'm sure he could take care of himself, Gohan, I could almost promise you that Piccolo's alive and well," Goku looked down and smiled at Gohan, "it's time to go now, son," Goku told Gohan before he allowed him to go in front since he didn't want the extreme power to get him down without Goku knowing it, "Gohan, remember how I taught you to shield your energy?" Goku asked his son. "You want me to use that technique." Gohan answered Goku, "Exactly." Goku responded. 


	2. the lookout

Chapter #2 The Lookout  
  
When they got to the lookout Krillin was already there waiting beside Kami and Piccolo, and Vegeta was there too, along with chowtzu, tien, Yamcha, and Future Trunks. "Hey guys," Goku greeted seriously everyone greeted him the same way. "So Goku, what do you expect is happening?" Yamcha asked seriously, "I'm honestly not sure guys," Goku answered Yamcha quietly, "The only thing I know is that a huge power just recently landed here on earth, and I'm expecting it to be a power even greater then Cell's, I know it may sound impossible, but it's definitely true, I know where the limit of Cell's power ends and, I'm sorry to say this, but the power we all felt goes far beyond the line of Cell's power." Goku said nervously. "About how far past the line is this person, dad?" Gohan asked his father, "I'm not positive about this but I'd say that Cell is probably about two thirds as strong as this person, or thing, or whatever it is, and with how strong Cell is I'd say that would probably add 50 million to this person's power level. But don't get too scared, I'm not positive about this, it's just an estimation, but for now we could only hope that I'm overestimating him by, a lot." Goku answered fearfully, "Kakorot! I personally think you are playing games, because what you're saying is impossible, nothing like this happened in the future, right Trunks?" Vegeta responded confidently, "Father, history has changed. It may have not really seemed too much of a difference, but believe me father, it was. Cell hasn't even happened in the future yet, father. That first set of androids never happened, android 16 never happened either, never mind Cooler and Brolly. Father, Goku could be right. You could tell yourself otherwise, but i believe Goku , and I'll do whatever it takes to get rid of this cold power." Trunks answered his father ferociously. "Do what you please, boy but I'm not going to waste my time because of Cell is powering up or whatever it is, so goodbye!" Vegeta flew away immediately after he finished his sentence, "So arrogant..." Goku muttered to himself. "So Goku, what should we do here?" Piccolo asked Goku. "Ummmm.....I think we should wait, until we feel that power again, and then when we could figure out where it is and we could..ummmm... see why he's here and everything." Goku responded unsurely. Goku knew this would end in some kind of horrible tragedy, but they couldn't risk that.   
  
"Gohan, no matter who this person is, I don't really care, you are going home and you will forget this has ever happened. You won't tell your mother that you left at all and you won't tell her where I am or what I'm doing, you'll tell her you have no clue where I went or where I am. We can't risk losing you, Gohan, so I hope you understand. Go, go now and don't return, don't return until I come home and tell you to. In fact, I advise you not to move at all. This is a fight for the adults Gohan, not for you, so go. Now!" Goku told Gohan as he looked at his one and only son who stood there, dumbfounded. "But dad. What if you need me?!" Gohan complained at his father. "It doesn't matter if we needed you now Gohan. We need you for the fight against Cell, and if anything happened to you now, let's just say nothing should happen to you now Gohan, just Go home, right now." Goku continued to stare at Gohan, Gohan still just stood there, confused. "But dad...." Gohan attempted again but Goku stopped him, "Gohan. Listen to me, Go home!!!!!" Goku yelled loudly at his son. Gohan masked his ki and reluctantly flew away. "I'll be back dad." Gohan told himself as he flew down into a forest for cover. He just wouldn't allow anything to happen to any of his friends, or especially his father.   
  
Gohan sat down cross-legged on the hard forest floor and began to concentrate to find where the power source of before was coming from. About five minutes after sitting there on the forest floor Gohan felt it, a power like no other. It crossed every ones' minds at the exact same time, it was astonishing. That's when Gohan stopped sitting around and he tried to figure out where he was, "It seems so close, like it's right next to me." Gohan muttered frantically as he looked around paranoically to see if there was anything around him.   
  
When Gohan looked behind him, he almost fainted, there he was, behind a tree that was hardly 20 feet away from the exact spot Gohan was sitting, he was so scared that he almost forgot to breathe. It was the monster from his very own dream! 


	3. Heeter, Freezas other brother

Chapter 3: Heeter, Freeza's other brother  
  
The creature turned it's head to look around the forest that surrounded him. It didn't seem to notice Gohan, but it moved toward the tree that gohan was behind only by chance. "This planet, this puny planet contains nothing!! I should blast it bits instead of wasting my time here finding who killed my family! God, revenge is so hard to wait for, I'm growing impatient!!" The monster yelled as he powered up so that the tree Gohan was sitting in front of blew in half. ::good thing he got the top half:: Gohan thought to himself before he got the feeling that this monster could read minds. Gohan began to shake wildly, he never thought he could experience an emotion like this, this deep terrifying fear that was inside of him. Then Gohan had a plan. He could run, run away home as fast as he can, but would that be fast enough? No he decided, Gohan knew that this guy had to have speed, a lot of it, but how much is a lot? Gohan asked himself, ::It's most likely faster then I am:: Gohan thought to himself then he decided to stay put and keep his ki as low as possible.  
  
The monster began to move on, but then he sensed something very familiar. Fear. A deep fear that every creature experienced every time they look at him. But he sensed something inside of this fear, something deep, very deep. Another very common experience for him. Power. Lots of it. But he didn't know. So he wanted to find out, he was very curious about the beings of this planet, were the intelligent races all warriors, or was it just a select few. The monster turned back and went toward the blown in half tree that was barely hiding Gohan. He walked right next to the tree and looked down, straight at Gohan, straight at the fear he was sensing, straight at the power.   
  
  
  
"You are rude child. You knew I was here but you still didn't say hello. I ought to blast you to pieces for that. Let me introduce myself," The monster told Gohan calmly, "My name is Heeter. I am the son of King Cold, and the brother of Freeza and Cooler. Lets strike up a deal, child. I'll let you live. But only, and I mean only, if you take me to the creature that destroyed my family. So, is it a deal?" Heeter smiled evilly at Gohan, ::why do I have to be the one that always gets stuck in the middle of these big situations:: Gohan thought to himself. "Fine. I'll take you there, it's not like I have any choice." Gohan answered quietly. Gohan didn't know if he should take Heeter back to the lookout, were everybody was before he left, but they could be looking for Heeter anywhere in the world right now since he hid his power once again. Gohan decided to bring Heeter to his father back at the lookout, he wouldn't mask his power anymore though, he wanted everyone to know they were coming so they'd be prepared.  
  
Back at the lookout, "I lost him!" Goku slammed the floor of the lookout in frustration and put a small crater in it. "Goku, it's not your fault. It masked it's power again." Dendi assured Goku. "If I paid more attention though!" Goku commented to himself. "Hey! What's that?!" Trunks yelled out. "I told Gohan to stay home! Why is he coming back!!" Goku was so aggravated, he didn't want to deal with Gohan right then. "Wait, that's two people. Gohan brought someone here! What does he think he's doing!" Goku yelled aloud, Gohan just came in sight after he said that. "Something isn't right here. Who is that!" Goku was confused, but then the figure next to Gohan disappeared and landed on the lookout, though nobody noticed him there.  
  
"Ahem!!" Heeter wanted to be heard loud and clear by these people. Everyone looked back at Heeter and they were speechless and Gohan appeared, "Sorry dad," Gohan whispered ashamedly to his father, "Gohan," Goku said to his son nervously. Now that they were in the light, there was a better view of him, he looked just like Cooler in his 4th form but he was red and black and the spikes on his head were larger so he looked a lot tougher then Cooler. "Hello, Earthlings. I am Heeter. I am the son of King Cold and brother of Freeza and Cooler. I am anxious to meet the being that was strong enough to defeat my two brothers and my father." Heeter told the Z Gang confidently. "Why exactly do you want to find the person that killed your father and brothers? It doesn't really seem like you care about them." Piccolo commented to Heeter. "Your right, I wouldn't care if they died the most horrible death that is known in the universe, they deserve it anyway. I just want to fight the person that killed them, it would be good for my training. There are hardly any warriors worth fighting in this universe, it's sad, but true. And I am just finding a worthy battle. So who is it that murdered them? Could it have been you?" Heeter questioned as he looked straight at Goku, "I could have killed all of them, but I only killed Cooler." Goku answered Heeter, "So does that mean that you are the strongest of this group?" Heeter asked Goku curiously, "Not exactly, Heeter. There's one person stronger then I am, he may not be able to control his power or even know about it, but I'm the strongest that actually knows how to use my power. But there's a person on this planet, he's holding a tournament in 7 days, I think you two would have a great fight." Goku told Heeter hopefully. "I'm not interested, earthling. I only came here to fight the person that killed my family. That would be you, correct?" Heeter asked Goku, "Actually, Heeter, that's incorrect, I only killed Cooler. Someone else killed King Cold and Freeza." Goku corrected Heeter, "You tell me as if you think I really care. I'll fight you all if I have to!"Heeter exclaimed at Goku as he flew over and punched Goku directly in the face. 


	4. Goku's Vision

Chapter # 4- Goku's Vision  
  
The hit that Heeter gave was devastating. Goku flew backward literally into the floor of the lookout. Everyone thought that was the end of Goku, all they saw was the deep trail at least ten feet deep and 500 feet long into the lookout. Goku slowly got up. Heeter caught him off guard, unlike the other members of his family, Heeter doesn't waste time talking to his enemies. Goku was shocked by that punch though.  
  
Heeter seemed to disappear in thin air. Goku concentrated, but he was finding it difficult to catch up with Heeter. ::Is this Heeter's full potential, or is he toying around?:: Goku thought to silently to himself. Then Goku saw Heeter, he was at the left corner of the lookout, "Are you looking for me?" Heeter said with over confidence. Goku looked at Heeter with shock as he disappeared again. The next thing Goku remembered was a huge pain to his head. Goku was out cold, everyone was shocked. ::This is insane, Heeter beat dad with two hits!:: Gohan thought to himself. "I guess I over estimated Father, Freeza, and Cooler by a lot. This is so sad it's funny." Heeter thought out loud as he started laughing hysterically.   
  
Everyone thought it was the end of everything for them, this power was not to be taken lightly. Then Dendi had an idea. ::Vegeta, I know you are there, so please hear me out.:: Dendi called Vegeta through his mind telepathy, ::What do you want now, brat! I'm not getting involved! Haven't I told you enough already!:: Vegeta yelled through his mind at Dendi, ::Vegeta, we need you, right now. The power is Freeza and Coolers' brother, Heeter. He's here at the lookout and he took out Goku in two hits!:: Dendi practically begged Vegeta, ::Fine. But this is the last time I get involved with something stupid like this again!:: Vegeta threatened to Dendi.  
  
Meanwhile, Goku is dreaming. ::I must stay alive and beat this horrible power!:: Goku told himself in the dream, ::Everyone is counting on me!:: He thought again. Then he began to see visions of what it would be like if he didn't wake up in time. He saw the whole fight. First it was Piccolo, then Tien and Chowtzu went up and fought, then Vegeta appeared and lost, after that, Dendi was killed. Everyone was dead except Gohan at that point. Gohan was absolutely furious. ::Heeter killed everyone!!:: Gohan thought angrily to himself. Gohan went super saiyan, then he ascended to Super saiyan level two. His power was astounding! The lookout was destroyed from him powering up! Gohan flew over to Heeter at super saiyan speeds and kicked the monster in the face, sending him toward the earth below, then he descended below Heeter and drew up all of his energy, and fired a Mesenko in the back of Heeter's head returning him to the sky. "This is more like it!" Heeter informed Gohan. Gohan was completely shocked, ::How did he survive that Mesenko?!:: Gohan thought to himself as he slowly turned his head to look behind him. There he was, alive and well, without a single scratch on his entire body. Then Gohan flew back at Heeter. He stopped in front of him and cupped Heeter's face in both of his hands, he gathered all of his energy in record time, "Kamehameha!!!" Gohan screamed as a huge blue blast went out of his hands. The blast was probably at least 100 feet wide and it seemed to blast Heeter off the planet. Gohan changed back into his normal form since he had no energy left from that Kamehameha blast. Gohan went slowly back toward the ground and landed in a huge plain. He lied down on the ground and wondered what everyone that was still alive would say to all of the Z Warriors dying.  
  
Gohan then heard something. ::It's probably just an animal:: Gohan thought to himself. "Are you abandoning our fight this quickly boy?! I find that rude." Gohan looked lifted his head up slowly to find Heeter up above him, he was making a blast in his right hand and he smiled down at Gohan evilly "But...but you can't be alive. That's impossible!" Gohan said aloud. "Nothing is impossible boy! Especially me!" Heeter told Gohan loudly. ::Sorry Father, I failed you again...:: Gohan thought to himself as he felt his eyes water, "Hey! Did you forget about me so quickly!" Gohan heard Trunks say violently at Heeter. Heeter turned his head to see who was behind him, but he was too late, Trunk's already kicked him in the back of the head. Heeter flew back into the earth. "Trunks..." Gohan whispered before he fell unconscious. Heeter got up from the ground, "I'll get you for that Earthling!!" Heeter yelled at Trunks. Heeter disappeared and ended up behind Trunks. Trunks started to look behind him, but Heeter kicked Trunks in the back of the head. His foot went straight through Trunks's head causing blood to pour out the back of his head at dramatic speeds and instant death. Heeter then moved back to Gohan. He noticed he was unconscious and decided to simply blast him. He made his right hand level with Gohan's head and began to form a blast. It took about 20 seconds for the blast to form. After it was done forming he looked down at Gohan and told the unconscious boy his opinion of everything, "If you're strong you live, but if you're weak you die. There's no alternative. But the weak still live, I don't comprehend this universe. It only makes one law of nature, so why does it constantly break this law? Why must the strong kill the weak? Is it the right thing to do. Father taught it to me, and he's the biggest lier, so why must this law go on?" Heeter couldn't decide whether to kill Gohan or not. "I guess you should die boy." Heeter decided right before he released the energy ball at Gohan, that was when he woke up, he woke up to his worst nightmares, a deadly blast going straight for his face, "No! This can't be happening! I guess I'll see you up in other world, father" And those were Gohan's last words. That was when that vision was over.  
  
Goku still couldn't wake up though, even after all he saw. Then another vision crossed Goku's mind. "Kakorot." someone called to Goku by his real name. "What? Who are you?" Goku asked this strange person that he couldn't see, then he appeared. He was almost an exact replica of Goku except he was much bigger and darker. "Kakorot, I'm your father, Bardock. I just anted to repay you for the vision you brought to me, and this was the only way I knew how. Wake up and defeat Heeter or that vision will be a reality. 


	5. the first round

Chapter 5 - The first round  
  
It took a few minutes before Goku could open his eyes. ::I must wake up.:: Goku thought to himself faintly, ::I must do everything I can to keep everyone alive.:: Goku was getting warm, soon very hot. Then he began to get strange sensations in his head soon spreading throughout his body. Soon the sensations and the warm were gone, and Goku saw everything that was going on around him. Piccolo was next to Goku, on the ground, ::He's out like a light:: Goku thought frantically. He began to sit up, he was still feeling faint. Nobody even noticed Goku, they were all to preoccupied with Heeter, "So. Who will fight me now?" Heeter asked everyone, noone even budged, "If none of you will volunteer to fight me, I will choose my opponent myself!" He exclaimed loudly. "Heeter, are you forgetting someone?!" Goku asked Heeter confidently. "What?" Heeter seemed a little afraid, but then he regained confidence, "I thought you were taking a nap."He said to Goku. "Well I just happened to wake up, but now it's your turn to take a nap Heeter!" Goku exclaimed as he went super saiyan and disappeared, ending up above him, "Hey! Where'd you go?!" Heeter yelled frantically as he looked up. That's when he noticed Goku above him, because Goku was charging at his face. Heeter froze, he knew this would be a devastating blow. He was scared. Goku punched Heeter in between the horns on his head and he was sent down through the lookout and toward the earth, he used instant transmission to get a good distance under Heeter, when Heeter approached him he punched him back into the sky. Heeter soon got back to his senses. He disappeared to behind Goku and sent him a devastating blow to the back. Goku's eyes bulged as Heeter's fist connected to his back, he was going up to the sky so fast that he began to choke on his blood. For a second, everything went for Goku, he couldn't stop himself from being sent into orbit. Heeter accelerated beyond Goku, "Is this all that you've got Earthling?!" Heeter asked the senseless Goku angrily. ::I must defeat him!:: Goku told himself silently. Heeter had been flying up into the sky beside Goku for about ten seconds before Goku finally got a hold of himself. That was when Heeter stopped flying and headed on toward earth thinking that Goku was sent to orbit and would not be returning to earth for all eternity.  
  
::I overestimated the earthlings. There was absolutely no point in coming to this pitiful planet.:: Heeter thought impatiently. The next thing Heeter noticed was that Goku was directly under him forming a blue blast in his hand "KA-ME-HA-ME-HAAAAAAA!!!" Goku fired a kamehameha straight at Heeter! "What!" Heeter exclaimed loudly before it hit him.   
  
::I hope that's the end of this:: Goku thought nervously, he had a bad feeling about Heeter still being alive, though Goku put almost all of his energy in that attack. Goku stood still for a moment, just to make sure that Heeter didn't randomly appear. Goku flew back to the lookout. Everyone suspected that Heeter was dead when Goku returned to them safely. "Goku!" Krillin cried out happily. "Don't get too excited, Heeter may still be alive." Goku informed everyone cautiously.  
  
The sunrise was peaceful, everyone had been waiting at the lookout for a few hours now and it was now mid morning. Gohan was sleeping at Piccolo's side peacefully. Goku was sitting cross legged in front of Gohan, watching him sleep. Piccolo was concentrating to find any signs of Heeter, nothing came up yet. Dendi was standing at the edge of the lookout trying to locate Heeter, that's when he remembered something, ::Vegeta was supposed to be coming, where in this world could he be?:: Dendi thought nervously. That's when he dropped the search on Heeter and searched for Vegeta, but he couldn't find any sign of Vegeta. ::How could he have forgotten about something this important?!:: Dendi thought angrily. Goku stood up and walked over to his son, "Gohan. It's time to wake up." He told Gohan calmly. Piccolo looked over. Gohan rolled over and put his arms over his head, "Gohan." Goku said more loudly, "Nooo, I don't wanna." Gohan mumbled. "Gohan!" Goku was almost yelling now, everyone was now staring at Gohan. Gohan formed a blast in his hand, which nobody noticed. He opened his eyes angrily and looked up at his father. Gohan picked up the hand with the ki blast and shot out the blast at his father's face before anyone noticed it. The blast sent Goku flying through the ceiling of the lookout and into the sky. Gohan stood up, happy as ever, and said, "Boy, that's some good anger management!" Everyone stared at Gohan, "Gohan, do you realize you almost killed your father?" Piccolo asked Gohan curiously, "Yeah. Your point?" Gohan asked Piccolo curiously. "I think we should all start headin' home now. I don't really think Heeter survived that blast." Krillin stated nervously. "No, not yet Krillin. We have to make sure Heeter is dead." Goku told Krillin uneasily.  
  
They stayed at the lookout for a few more hours, occasionally sparring, but most of the time they would be standing at the edge of the lookout with Dendi concentrating on every life force on the planet, searching for any sign of Heeter. Then everyone felt it. It was a power like no other. It was Heeter. 


	6. The Transformation

Chapter 6 The Transformation  
  
  
  
"Did you actually think that blast finished me off?" Heeter asked the Z Gang curiously. "Actually, Heeter, we were waiting for you." Goku told Heeter confidently. Goku knew that Heeter would attack soon unless he did first so Goku used instant transmission to get in back of Heeter. Goku kicked Heeter in the back, he concentrated all of his energy into that kick so it was a devastating blow. Heeter was in shock, that was the last thing he expected. Heeter was slammed into the floor of the lookout, blood was flowing slowly out of his mouth. Goku flew above Heeter and kicked him, once again in the back, he was sent further into the loookout, now he had numerous scratches all over his body. When Goku tried kicking Heeter again, Heeter grabbed Goku's leg with his tail. Heeter then stood up, Goku's leg still in his tail, "Let me go you monster!" Goku yelled at Heeter. Heeter began to spin around, tail still wrapped around Goku's leg. Heeter was spinning around at unbelievable speeds. Heeter was spinning for about thirty seconds before he unwrapped his tail and Goku went flying toward the bright sun. Goku was too dizzy to even think about where he would end up or even stop himself. Goku crashed into a mountain. There was a huge crater surrounding Goku and in a few seconds some rocks and snow started to fall off of the mountain, soon after that there was a devastating avalanche that covered Goku in a matter of seconds. The cold snow was packing down on Goku fast and hard. His body started to become numb and he couldn't move at all.  
  
::He's still alive, but he won't show himself for a while. I imagine he's warming him with his ki and he is probably hiding until he regains energy.:: Heeter thought calmly. Everyone stood shocked. "So, who will fight me now?" Heeter asked everyone as he looked around the lookout. Nobody moved at all. "No volunteers again? How pitiful." Heeter stated. "Fine then. You." Heeter told them as he pointed at Piccolo. "Yes you, green man." Heeter told Piccolo after he noticed Piccolo look around the lookout. Piccolo didn't even say a word before he flew at Heeter and tried to punch him in the face, but Heeter caught his fist in his hand. Piccolo attempted another punch with his other hand, but Heeter caught that one too. "You are a pitiful Namekian. I've fought much better then you." Heeter told Piccolo with obvious boredom in his voice. Heeter then flew up sideways so fast noone even saw it and kicked Piccolo in the stomach. It was a weak kick for Heeter, but it was devastating for Piccolo. He flew through one the poles that kept up the ceiling of Dendi's Lookout, he hardly slowed down at all, he just kept on going until he reached the same mountain Goku was basically inside of, but it was a different area. "This is too pitiful!" Heeter exclaimed. "Who is worthy of fighting here?!" Heeter asked everyone impatiently. "If I don't get a good fight soon I'll have to destroy this pitiful planet!" Heeter threatened angrily. "You! Fight me!" Heeter pointed to Gohan his finger almost shaking with frustration. "Oh, no you won't!" Trunks yelled angrily at Heeter. "You'll have to fight me first!" Trunks disappeared and reappeared behind Heeter, then he kicked Heeter in the back of his head. Heeter was sent through the floor of the lookout and down to earth. Trunks transformed to super saiyan and flew down after Heeter. There was a huge crater in the earth surrounding Heeter. When Trunks first looked, Heeter was still lying there engraved in the ground, but then he suddenly vanished. Trunks sensed Heeter come up behind him so he disappeared to behind Heeter and kicked him in the head and Heeter was sent to the ground once again. Trunks accelerated far below Heeter and when he approached, Heeter was kicked in his face and sent back into the air. Heeter disappeared and went behind Trunks. Heeter verse Trunks was an on and off fight. Heeter punched Trunks in the face, Trunks punched Heeter in the face, then they's dodge each others attacks. Their fight went on for about five minutes when Trunks started to gain the upper hand. Trunks disappeared, ended up behind Heeter, gathered enough energy to do considerate damage, and blasted Heeter's back. Heeter was sent toward the sky, Trunks put in one last burst of energy before he stopped the blast. Now, Heeter was engulfed in Trunks's blast. Trunks stayed where he was for a few moments watching the blast disappear into orbit.   
  
"I have to admit, you got me there for a minute, but you didn't use enough energy to actually destroy me. You may have messed me up a little, but I have a trick up my sleeve." Heeter told Trunks, he was all scratched up, but he was still full of energy. "I have been mastering this form for over thirty years now. I have just now figured out how to transform into my sixth form." At that moment, Heeter began to tense up, then he started to bulge. Heeter bulged his muscles to about four times their size! Heeter began to glow a bright red, it hurt Trunk's eyes. "What is that?" Krillin asked shakily, "I have no idea, but I know it can't be good." Yamcha answered him nervously.   
  
Heeter was screaming, as his voice was transforming into a deeper more frightening frequency. He began to get larger, his normal four spikes had been replaced with a head full of sharp, thin, needles almost. He had two spikes on each shoulder that were at least one foot each. Heeter's fingers were basically claws with joints, his feet were the same way. Finally there was a huge explosion and Heeter was surrounded by smoke so that nobody could see him. It took a few moments of waiting until Trunks could see the final outcome of this transformation.  
  
Heeter was twice as big as he was before the transformation. He had thousands of needles sticking out of the top of his head, and all around his head there were bigger spikes, the only part of his head and neck that didn't have spikes was his face. All down his back there were spiked at least one foot long. There were spikes on his knee joints too, it seemed like his body was made for spikes. Heeter was now gray and black, his energy was a cold black.   
  
Heeter chuckled. "Did you really think that you would be able to beat me?" Heeter asked Trunks confidently. ::What am I going to do?! Heeter's power just multiplied!:: Trunks thought frantically. Heeter disappeared, ended up behind Trunks and kicked him in the back of his head. Trunks was sent flying into the same mountain as Goku and Piccolo. When Trunks hit the mountain, his hair instantly turned a light purple. Trunks was out for good this round. Heeter flew back to the lookout after he made sure that Trunks wouldn't be coming back. He was still alive, he was just severely injured. When Heeter returned to the lookout Krillin, Yamcha, Chowtzu, Tien and Dendi where all shocked about the transformation, "He-he transformed?!" Krillin thought aloud extremely shakily. "That's right I transformed! Now who will fight me?!" Heeter asked everyone that remained at the lookout. Krillin charged at Heeter, Tien and Yamcha followed, they started a series of punches, each one being easily dodged by Heeter. "Do you actually expect to beat me?!" Heeter asked them all impatiently. All Heeter had to do was throw Krillin a weak punch to send him flying out of the lookout. He eventually did the same to Chowtzu, Tien, and Yamcha. Gohan was getting angry, Heeter felt his energy rise, "So boy, are you getting angry?" Heeter asked Gohan in a fake curiosity. Gohan just looked at Heeter angrily.  
  
Heeter smirked, "So, what do you plan on doing to put an end to me?" Heeter asked Gohan evilly. "I plan on killing you!" Gohan yelled at Heeter before transforming into super saiyan. Gohan's energy was increasing rapidly, his hair was flowing calmly with his energy as he began to walk toward Heeter slowly. Gohan smirked at Heeter as he disappeared, he ended up behind Heeter, and kicked the back of Heeter's head. Heeter flew toward the huge mountain that Goku and Piccolo landed on when they got beat. When Heeter was about 100 feet from the mountain he got kicked in the head again, but it wasn't Gohan this time. It was Goku. Heeter was sent back to the lookout. Goku used instant transmission and got back to the lookout. "Daddy!" Gohan exclaimed happily as his power began to drop back to normal. "Gohan, listen to me. Don't interfere this fight again, okay?" Goku told Gohan bravely, "But dad," Gohan whined, Goku looked at him, "Gohan, I want you to leave here now." Goku told Gohan loudly. Gohan knew that he shouldn't argue with his father at that moment, so he took off home. "Thanks for waiting patiently, Heeter." Goku said to Heeter calmly. Heeter flew at Goku, Goku flew at Heeter, their fists connected in midair, electricity was surrounding their hands. Goku kneed Heeter in the stomach, sending blood from his mouth. Heeter punched Goku in the face making him senseless for a second, but he regained consciousness quickly. Goku and Heeter continued fighting like that, on and off. After about five minutes, Heeter was obviously winning. Heeter punched Goku into a large hill and was continually punching him in the stomach, each blow making Goku cough out blood. Goku wasn't even defending himself anymore, just taking the pain. Heeter stopped punching Goku and his head limply went down. "Did you actually think you ar any of your weak friends could beat me?!" Heeter asked Goku loudly. Goku then sensed a power, ::How could there be a power like this besides Heeter?! Nobody is in the condition to fight?!:: Goku thought frantically. 


End file.
